Chicago High School
by RozaDimitri98
Summary: Beatrice "Tris" Prior and her family move From New York City to Chicago for her fathers new job. Tris is less then thrilled about the move. She thinks the next two years of school are going to be hell that is until she meet Four. There will be ups and downs between everyone and dark secrets will be revealed. But in the end everything is better then Tris could have hoped. Four&Tris
1. My New Life

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock blasting my Nickelback playlist in my ear. I groan this means it is 6 am and my first day at my new school. And if going to a new school in a new state is not bad enough the fact that it's already three months in the semester is. As I pull myself out of bed I ask myself for what has to be the umpteenth time why my father took this new government job. This new job of his has made us move from New York City all the way to Chicago , a city so messed up that it needs to have factions to function properly. Each faction has a different part in keeping the city running Erudite is in charge of all the doctors and geniuses of the city, amity is in charge of all the farming and food supplies, Dauntless is in charge of law enforcement, Candor is in charge of all the Lawyers and Judges and finally Abnegation is in charge of running Chicago's government. And I Beatrice Prior have moved to Abnegation which has to be the most boring and plain faction and the next few years are going to be hell , all because of my father's stupid new job.

A knock on my door pulls me out of my daydream. I turn down my music and open the door to see my geek of a brother on the other side wide awake and ready to take on the day.

"What do you want Caleb?"

"I just came to see if you were up. I don't want to be late for the my first day at a new school."

"Well I'm obviously up seeing as I'm having this conversation with you. And I have my own car so you don't have to wait for me . Now get out of my room so that I can get ready."

I close my door and I turn my music back up. I go over to my closet and pull of my dark blue skinny jeans, grey crop top and grey flats. Once I'm finished getting dressed I go to my bathroom and straight my blonde hair the falls to the middle of my back and I apply my make up which consist of mascara, eye liner, and lip gloss. I go down to the kitchen to see that a fresh pot of coffee has been made and that there are muffins on the stove which means that both my parents have already left for the day. There is a note saying that my dad left for the office and wouldn't be back till late and that my mom went to work at the preschool and has to cover the after school program so Caleb and I are on our own for dinner. I grab a muffin on the stove and then go to the living room to see Caleb sitting on the couch watching the news,drinking a cup of coffee so he clearly saw the note too. About fifteen minutes later Caleb tells me that he is heading to school. I sit around watching tv for another half hour then I go and get my school bag, gym bag and car keys from my room then make my way to the garage. I walk over to my 2015 Black Convertible Mustang and put my gym bag in the back. I get int the driver seat and put the top down because it is a surprising nice day for November.

It was only a fifteen minute drive from the house to the school so I have plenty of time to spare when I get there. I pull in to the parking spot next to my brother. His car is almost and exact replica of mind except his is silver and not black. The cars were a bribe from our father so that we would agree to the move but it's not like we had much of a choice in the matter either way. We got out of our car and made our way in to the main building for the school. Caleb and I headed to the main office to get our class schedules.

"Hi I'm Tori. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes I'm Caleb Prior and this is my sister Beatrice it's our first day we would like to pick up our class schedules."

"Okay give me minute to look it up in the computer."

She walks over to the computer and starts typing. She comes back a few minute later.

"Okay so I found your schedule but not your test results so I don't know which academy to put you in."

"What do you mean academy?" I ask

"So basically their is an academy for every faction and up until your 16 you take class in your factions academy but when you turn 16 the school requires you to take a test and based on the results you get a recommendation for an academy. You can go to that academy or stay in the on for your faction."

"Oh okay so when will we be needing to take this test?"

"As so as possible so that we can make the proper changes to your class schedules."

"Is it possible for me to take us to take in now because we have free block first so we won't be missing any important classes."

"Yes if you would follow me please."

we follow her behind the desk and down a long hall way until we come to a door we go inside and wait a few minute later she comes back with the test and explains it.

"Okay so the test is not only about your academic skills but also what you would do if you were put into a certain situation. Okay you can start when ever you are ready and no talking to each other."

the test is a lot easier then I thought it would be it was three pages long and looked really intimidating but once I start I finish with a half hour left to first block so did Caleb. When we were done Tori looked it over and told us the results. She turned to Caleb first.

"Okay Caleb so your test results were for Erudite. You can either take the classes in abnegation academy or switch to the erudite academy which the classes are a lot harder."

"I'm going to go to erudite I could use the calla he."

"Okay well I just have to make a few notifications to your schedule and your free to go."

I walks over to the computer taps a few keys then comes back with Caleb's new schedule.

Caleb collects his schedule and bag and goes off to his second block like the nerd he his.

"As for you Beatrice.."

"Please call me Tris I had the name Beatrice no one outside my family calls me that."

"Okay Tris your test result were rare only a small percentage of our students get them. You had results for three academies abnegation erudite and dauntless, so which would you like to go to."

I read the packet about the school on the trip here from New York and it explained about each academy. I already knew I was not going into Erudite so that left abnegation and dauntless. I never felt like abnegation would be a good choice for me from the beginning so I think my choice is pretty clear.

"I'm going to go with Dauntless."

"Okay then let me go see if any changes need to be made to your schedule."

She comes back I few minute later with my new schedule and a girl following behind her.

"Okay Tris so here is your new schedule and this is Christina she will show you around and help you if you need it. "

"Okay thank you Tori"

"No problem Tris have a nice day."

"You too " I say then turn around and walk out of the office with Christina.

"Hey Tris can I see you schedule."

"Yeah " I say handing it to her. I gets really excited jumping up and down clapping.

"Okay so we have all class except to together. You have advanced combat with Four and Zeke and Art with Four and my boyfriend Uri. And our lockers are right next to each other. If you want after art walk with Uri and Four and you can sit with us at lunch."

"Okay that sounds good."

On the walk to our lockers and the to class she continues to babble on about the school and how much fun this year going to be but I kind of just tuned her out and occasionally nodded. Fun is one word you could use I would have picked hell but every on has their own opinion but one thing I was sure of it Christina didn't tone it down soon I won't even make it through the first class with let alone the whole day.


	2. The First Day of School

The First Day:

Tris' Schedule:  
>Free Block - Coach Amar<p>

English - Tori Wu

Math - Coach Max

Science - Janine Matthews

Advanced Combat - Coach Amar

Art - Bud Wu

Free Block - Tori Wu

When we get there she runs into the classroom and drags me over to a group of people.  
>"Hey guy this is Tris it's her first day so try not to scare her to bad." She says shooting a pointed look at two boys who I think are brothers.<br>"Chrissy why do you always look at us when you tell the group not to do something."  
>"The same reason you always call me Chrissy, it annoys the person it's directed at and you two are the ones who always cause the problems."<br>Now that Christina is no longer sidetracked she continues with the introductions. She points to each person as she says their name, "Tris this is my boyfriend Uri, his brother Zeke, his girl friend Shaunna, my brother Will, his girlfriend Madelyn and then that is Four." She says pointing to the last person in the group, he sits at the back not talking as much as the rest but when he looks up I see his bright blue eye and there is something so familiar about him I just can't figure out why I feel like I know him. I look back at the rest of the group.  
>"It's nice to meet you guys."<br>That's as far as we get with the conversation before the teacher walks in and I'm surprised to see its Tori, the lady from the office earlier this morning.  
>"Okay guys, we have a new student so I'm going to take attendance then she'll have a chance to introduce herself."<br>The attendance goes by a lot faster than I hoped it would. All to soon I'm standing in front of the class to introduce myself. I have no idea what to say,I'm a private person and I don't want people who I don't know and trust to know about my whole life.  
>"Okay so I'm Beatrice Prior but I prefer to be called Tris. I have a brother who also goes here. I'm originally from New York City but my father took a new government job so we moved here." I say then quickly make my way back to my seat behind Four. On my way back I pass by someone I think his name was Eric and he mumbles something about having a stiff in his class. What the hell is a stiff ? I guess I'm going to have to ask Christina later.<br>"Thank you Tris. Okay class so we will be doing a project from now until the end of the year and it will help to improve your writing skills. I know what you're thinking writing skills what is this third grade," at this the whole class laughs. "No your not in third grade but working on your writing skill will help when you are applying to colleges next year. So for the first part of your project you will be split into pairs then you will be given a list of question to ask your partner. From those questions you will write a biography about your partner that is between 2-4 pages. For the second part of your project you will live with your partner for a month, you will keep a daily journal while you are there and then at the end of the month you will write 2-3 pages about something we you learn while living with your partner and how it may have changed you. The second part of your project will start in March. You will be working on this project through out the year with multiple check points along the way. The first draft of your biography is due at the end of January and the your final draft will be due at the beginning of April after the month of living with your partner so that you can make changes because you have learn new thing about your partner that you can and to the biography."  
>When Tori's done talking everyone starts planning who they are going to pair with for the project. But when I look over at Tori I know it's not going to be that easy. Then she tells us that she will be assigning partners because if we were left to choice we would pair with our friends and it would make it say too easy for our junior English project. She goes through the pairs but I don't really pay attention until I hear my name call.<br>"Tris you're going to be paired with... Four."  
>I don't think it will be that bad I mean he's the outsider of the group , I'm also an outsider but he is also seem like he doesn't let a lot of people in so this could make the project harder. We are told that we have the rest of the class to work on our project so we get in to our groups. So for the next fifteen minute Four and I make plans on when to start the project. The we just talk about random stuff like music, what classes I have and Christina's way to excited attitude. The bell rings and we are off to our next class with is math so I walk with Zeke, Christina and Will. I don't really pay attention in math and science so they by fast and I'm now on my way to the lunch room with Four.<br>I snaps me out of my own mind when he starts talking to me. "So we haven't scared you off yet have we."  
>"No, but are Zeke and Uri really as bad as Chris made them seem?"<br>"Yes and No. Yes on a normal day they can get into a lot of trouble and no because when we play Dauntless or Candor thing get to a whole new level of messed up."  
>"Sounds fun." I say then he laughs.<br>"Funs one word for it." Now I'm laughing.  
>I am but to ask what Dauntless or Candor is but Christina runs up to me and pulls me away.<br>"What was that for Christina?"  
>"I need to talk to you about Four."<br>"Okay what is it?"  
>"Well you spent the last 15 minutes of English talking to him and now you walk in to the lunch room with him talking and laughing. Are you two together?"<br>"No why?"  
>"He never talks to anyone and I have never seen him laugh in the year and a half I have been in school with him and then you come along and we see a whole new side of Four. You to would make a really cute couple."<br>"Okay Christina I have only known Four for a day and I'm new here so I'm not looking to date any on yet. And as far as talking and laughing with Four maybe he just trying to make me feel comfortable in the group. So if this little chat is over can we go eat lunch."  
>We walk over to the table and sit down and Zeke starts bouncing in his seat like a child that was promised ice cream.<br>"Okay guy so annual candor or dauntless game at my place. Be there by 6, moms not going to be home so we will order take out, play candor or dauntless and then we can all just crash at my place." Zeke announces.  
>"Who someone please explain to me what candor or dauntless is."<br>"Okay so it's truth or dare but there's a catch. If you don't do a dare or truth you have to take of a layer of clothing. We will also be playing Never have I ever so someone will say something that they have never done and if you have done it you take a shot."  
>"Okay sound fun."<br>We spend the rest of lunch making plans for the candor or dauntless game. I actually find myself laughing and truly meaning it for the first time in a long time. I'm starting to think that there might be some good in the move. I haven't even been in school a full day yet and I already have friends that I feel like I have known for years. I still can't get over the feeling like I know Four from somewhere and when I see him look at me out of the corner of his eye I wonder if he is thinking the same thing or if he knows where we have seen each other before and he is just waiting for me to figure it out. At the end of lunch I make my to Advanced Combat with Four and Zeke. On the way there Zeke looks over my schedule and sees that we have both free blocks, english and advanced combat together. When we get to the gym after we change the teacher who Four informed me is Coach Amar told us to line up in the middle of the gym. He tell us that we are going to be playing capture the flag.

"Okay Four and Eric you are going to be captains and Four since you won the last game you get first picks."

"Tris"

"I see you're setting yourself up for failure their Four. I'll go with Edward."

"Zeke."

This goes on until we have two teams of twelve. Coach Amar then give both teams vests and laser pointers when the vest get hit by the laser pointer it turns red signaling that you've been hit and you are out of the game. We go out to the field in the back of the school. We hide our flag in the rubble of the old building. Our team splits itself into three small groups, the first group will guard our flag , the second will go ahead and take out member of the other team that are guards and the third group which contents Four, Zeke, Melissa, and myself will go after the flag. In a matter of fifteen minutes we have the flag and we are making our way back to the gym. When I see Eric coming up next to me I turn to him.

"Hey Eric what were you saying about my team failing." I say with a smirk.

He stomps off looking really pissed off look mumbling about losing to a stiff. It really pisses me off that he keeps calling me that and I don't know what it means.

After I change I meet Four by the entrance to the gym so that I know where to go for Art. Art goes by fast, the teacher let us do whatever we wanted so I drew a picture of ravens in mid-flight and then spent the rest of the class talking to Four about the english project. When its time for our next free block Zeke is waiting outside the art room.

"Hey Four I'm going to go and start getting things set up for the ganging tonight so can you tell Max I'm not going to be able to make it to todays session." Zeke asks

"Yeah no problem I'm sure he will be fine with it." Four answers and then zeke takes off down the hallway and out the front door.

"So what are you planning on doing with your free block?" Four asks me.

"Well that depends on whether or not we are allowed to leave the school or not."

" Yes we are all juniors and seniors that have free block at the end of the day or right after lunch are allowed to leave the school campus. So where do you plan on going."

"Well in New York I would always go to the gym during free block, so I was going to see if their way a gym on the way home from school."

"You are in luck I happen to be going to a gym right now I can show you the way. Zeke usually comes with me and we work on everything from kickboxing to knife throwing."

"Sounds really fun i do kickboxing but never tried knife throwing. So why don't we get going."

"Okay let me go get my bag out of my locker." We walk to his locker and then are on our way out the door when he stops. "Hey Tris would you mind driving me to the gym I just

realized I drove Zeke this morning and he took my car in order to get stuff set up for tonight."

"Yeah no problem," I say walking to the car and unlocking it. "You can put your bag in the back with mine."

He puts his bag in the back and then gets in with his mouth hanging open.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing, it just that Zeke and I were trying to figure out who's car this was this morning."

"Oh well as you can see this is my car the silver one is my brother Caleb's car they were bribes from my dad so that we would be a little happier about the move here."

"You know the saying kids should be seen but not heard well Marcus bought my car so I wouldn't be seen or heard."

"Sound like an ass."

"Oh You don't know the half of it."

I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, so the rest of the car ride was silent except for the sound of the GPS giving me the directions to the gym. When we get there I'm shocked to say that the building was big would an understatement. We get out and go inside and Four shows me around. Then we go to find Max who Four tells me is his and Zeke's trainer and is also their soccer coach at the school. For the next hour Max works with us on kickboxing. Then Four's phone starts ringing and he answers it.

"Hey man whats up?"

"Oh that sucks I'll let them know." He hangs up and turns to me.

"That was Zeke. His mom does have to cover the night shift so the gang can't go over their for the games because last time Zeke got drunk and broke the front window."

"Easy fix we can have the games at my house. We can go to the game-room in the basement my parents and Caleb never go down there."

"Awesome I'll send Zeke a text and tell him the plan."

We stay at the gym for a few more hours and now we are going to the store to get stuff for tonight. We get burgers and chicken to grill, chips and soda for tonight. When we get to the house and put everything away I notice a note on the counter from Caleb saying that he has gone out for the night and that dad had to go on a last minute work trip and mom decided to go with him so its just us for the next month. We have twenty minutes until they will be here so we spend the time working on the first part of the English project and its going good until we get to the questions about his family. I notice him tensing up so we stop with the project and then five minute later everyone shows up and we go outside so that Zeke, Four and Uri can make the food. Well they are cooking we talk and I start to get to know the group better and realize that Christina isn't as hyper as she was this morning. I think that Christina and I are going to be close and I'm starting to think this move isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

"Okay so I'm ready to play some dauntless or candor who's in?" Zeke say.

We all agree that its time to get the games started so we go back inside and go down to the game room that is on one side of the basement on the other is the indoor pool and a full bathroom. I go over to the bar that is next to the entertainment center and get the vodka and shot glasses out of the cabinet. We all sit in a circle in the middle of the floor when I hear a loud bang coming from upstairs.


End file.
